Recently, a memory device based on resistance change memory has been proposed as a nonvolatile memory device. The electrical resistance of the resistance change memory reversibly transitions between the high-resistance state and the low-resistance state in response to the applied voltage. That is, the resistance change memory records information by a resistance state depending on the applied voltage. Improvement in read disturb immunity is required in such memory devices.